


Toad in a Pond

by jashinist_feminist



Series: Sannin + Ame Kids [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Modern AU, OT3, Other, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, out of character maybe?, wish fulfilment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: It's a heatwave and Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade are boiling hot, along with the three kids they adopted. But then Jiraiya has a solution, and Tsunade is not happy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was being baked alive in a heatwave a few weeks ago and i sent Shadow a film of a guy who turned a skip into a pool. she sent me a video of a guy who put up a paddling pool in his living room. i really wanted to write a fic...
> 
> ...then i really wanted to write a cute, fluffy, wish fulfilment modern au where the Sannin live together in a poly relationship and have adopted the Ame Orphans as their kids. And I couldn't get the idea of Jiraiya sitting in a pond like a toad out of my head XD
> 
> So here you go, my first ever Sannin poly romantic relationship fic! I hope you will enjoy and that I've written them ok...i am a bit nervous about my characterisation of Orochimaru as i find him harder to write, so let me know?

Tsunade wearily drove the car up the road to her house, slowing it down into first gear the closer she got to the driveway. Jiraiya’s car was parked outside, but Orochimaru’s car was nowhere to be seen. She parked her car in her usual spot, groaning when the air conditioning cut off.

She stepped out and hurried up the pathway, clutching her briefcase. The usually cool metal handle of the briefcase burnt felt uncomfortably warm from the drive home. The oppressive heat was excruciating, and she couldn’t wait to get inside the shady sanctuary of her house. A nice cold shower wouldn’t go amiss either. Neither would a nice cold drink of the alcoholic variety.

She pulled out her keys, slipping them into the lock and twisting. The inside of the house wasn’t much cooler, but at least the glare of the sun was no longer on her face. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the dim light that Orochimaru liked best.

Tsunade laid down her briefcase in the hallway, and then heard the three happy chirps of the orphans that she, Jiraiya and Orochimaru had adopted. The television was blaring, so they were probably watching yet another Disney film. But only Golden Age Disney; Orochimaru had banned anything recent and said if he ever had to watch _Frozen_ ever again he would scream endlessly into the void.

Tsunade slipped off her sandals, and went to lay them on the shoe rack, before frowning. Stacked in front of the shoe rack was the coffee table from the living room, one of the bookcases, and the footstall.

She lifted her head, and listened. There was a strange splashing sound coming from the living room. Tsunade hurried to the doorway of the living room, and then stopped, her mouth falling open.

“Hi babe,” greeted Jiraiya.

“What are you doing?” demanded Tsunade.

“Chilling!” shrugged Jiraiya.

In the living room, a paddling pool had been blown up, taking over the majority of the floor space. It was filled almost to the brim with water, and Jiraiya sat in the middle wearing a pair of gaudy neon green trunks with frog faces on. Around him, Yahiko, Nagato and Konan sat splashing and giggling, with a variety of floating bath toys bobbing on the water.

“Why is there a pool in the living room?” Tsunade demanded again. “In MY living room?”

“Because I’m hot,” replied Jiraiya.

“Why is it in THE HOUSE?!”

“Well, I was going to put it outside,” admitted Jiraiya.

“You were going to put it outside?” asked Tsunade. “Oh really? What sort of normal human being puts a pool outside, Jiraiya?”

“But then I didn’t want the kids to get sunburned,” replied Jiraiya calmly.

“Put sun cream on them then!” shouted Tsunade.

“Two of them are ginger, it never works,” dismissed Jiraiya. He gestured to them as Konan chased a rubber duck through the water and Nagato emptied a tub of water over Yahiko’s head. “Look at them, they’re happy!”

“I’d be happier if the pool was outside!”

“They love it in here!” protested Jiraiya. He waved to the television, and then to a box crammed with ice cubes, with ice lollies dotted through the cubes. “We’ve got movies, we’ve got ice lollies, its perfect!”

“Except its in the living room!”

“Look, babe, put your bikini on, and get in. Just enjoy,” instructed Jiraiya, leaning back against the side of the pool. The rubber sagged, and water dangerously lapped against the edge. Tsunade’s eyes widened as it threatened to spill over onto the sofas and the carpet.

“No!” Tsunade yelled.

“Why not?” protested Jiraiya.

“Because its in the living room! There’s electrics in here!”

“The pools nowhere near the electrics,” dismissed Jiraiya, waving a hand towards the television. Flecks of water droplets clung to the screen.

Tsunade pointed to the bookshelves. “What about the books?”

Jiraiya shrugged. “Read the books in the pool!”

“And make them wet?” demanded Tsunade. She pointed to the sofa, and then to the floor. “What about the furniture? And the carpet?”

“I’ve put some towels down,” dismissed Jiraiya.

“One!” Tsunade jabbed a finger at a tiny hand towel that sat in front of the pool. “One towel!”

“Babe,” said Jiraiya, patting the side of the pool. “It’s the best thing ever. Put your bikini on, get some beers, and get in.”

“Oh, you want me serving you beers in a bikini, do you? This isn’t Hooters, think again!”

“No, the beers are for you! I’m perfectly happy eating ice cream with the kids!” replied Jiraiya. He turned to them. “Hey kids! You like the pool, don’t you?”

“Love it!” cooed Nagato, his wet red hair sticking to head and falling over his eyes, so that he looked like a baby seal. “Love it!”

“You are an idiot,” Tsunade shook her head. “What’s Orochimaru going to say?”

Jiraiya grinned, and patted the edges of the pool confidently. “He’ll get in too.”

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. “No, he won’t.”

“He will get in.”

“He won’t get in when he realises that you’ve broken the television from soaking it with water and he can’t watch RuPaul’s Drag Race.”

“He will watch RuPaul’s Drag Race sitting in the pool with us.”

“He will not watch RuPaul’s Drag Race sitting the pool with you!” shouted Tsunade. She grabbed her briefcase. “You are an idiot!”

With that, she stormed upstairs, dumping her briefcase in her study, storming past the children’s bedrooms, before retreating to the bedroom that she, Orochimaru and Jiraiya shared. She pulled off her work blouse and skirt, changing into a loose cotton summer dress.

In the bathroom, she wiped off the sweaty patches of makeup, and combed through her hair again, tying it up so it was away from her face. She scrubbed her face with cold water, hoping to cool off, but the water turned hot as soon as it touched her skin.

Tsunade sighed, and debated whether or not to give in and get in the damn pool.

 _No_ , it was a stupid idea. They’d worked hard to set this house up, to design and decorate the house the way that they all wanted and agreed on, being able to lay out their personal belongings beside one another’s freely, and to create their little family. Jiraiya was absolutely _insane_ for putting a pool up inside.

Barefoot, she hurried back downstairs. Jiraiya was still sitting cross-legged in the pool, with the kids, except Konan was now sitting on Jiraiya’s knee, and chewing his long white hair. Jiraiya wrapped his arm around her, whilst Yahiko clamoured onto his shoulders, using him as a climbing frame, before sliding down his back into the water. Nagato sat splashing, making small waves lap against the side of the pool, and giggling as he did so.

“You look like a toad,” scolded Tsunade, staring directly at Jiraiya. “You look like a smelly little toad sitting in a pond.”

“With my tadpoles?” asked Jiraiya, gesturing to the three kids.

Just then, there was the sound of Orochimaru’s car pulling up to the driveway.

“Oh, look!” said Tsunade. “Now we’ll see who’s side Oro is on.”

Orochimaru’s keys jangled, and the door swung open to reveal his black suit clad figure. His long black hair stuck to his heat-clammy forehead, and behind his shaded sunglasses, he looked relieved to retreat to the dim interior of their house.

“Babe! Come in here!” called Jiraiya.

Orochimaru pulled off his sunglasses, and his eyes took in the sight of the living room furniture stuffed in the hallway. He raised his eyebrows.

“Look what he’s done!” demanded Tsunade, pointing a finger in the living room.

Orochimaru took one look at the pool, at Jiraiya in his trunks, and the three giggling children.

“Look babe, it’s great, don’t you think?” Jiraiya leant back against the side of the pool, putting his arms back on the edges.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows further.

“The kids are happy!” Jiraiya gestured to them as they settled back to chasing each other through the water. “It’s nice and shady in here, we don’t have to worry about them getting sunburnt, and, since we’re in the water, we don’t have to worry about bath time later this evening either! It’s perfect!”

“And…just how are you planning to get it out?” asked Orochimaru.

Jiraiya’s grin faded. “Ah.”

“Idiot,” Tsunade shook her head.

“Well…we’ll cross that bridge when it comes to it,” Jiraiya cheerfully sat back up.

“We? _We_ are not doing anything. You did this, Jiraiya. You can sort it out,” finished Orochimaru.

“Well…I guess the pool is staying indefinitely then,” Jiraiya slunk back into the water, propping his feet up on the edge of the pool.

“No! The pool is going! How am I meant to sit and watch the telly?” demanded Tsunade.

“Get in?” suggested Orochimaru.

Tsunade’s face fell. “No. No. No. Don’t encourage him, Oro!”

“He’s right. I’m hot, I don’t want to get sunburnt, I’m going to get changed,” announced Orochimaru, turning to head up the stairs.

Jiraiya cheered, waving his wet fists in the air. Water sprayed across the room, hitting the fabric of the sofas and the wall. The three children, completely unaware of what was happening, copied him, cheering and waving their fists in the air.

Tsunade facepalmed, but then had a better idea. She knelt down, and addressed the kids. “Hey, kids, I’ve got a new game for you to play.”

“Play!” beamed Yahiko, bounding through the water towards her, and then plonking down with a splash. Tsunade pretended not to notice the subsequent patch of water that appeared on the edge of the sofa.

Tsunade smiled widely. “That’s right, Yahiko! Can you guess what it’s called?”

“No!” chirped Nagato, stopping his splashing and sitting upright with interest.

“It’s called…Splash Daddy,” announced Tsunade. “Are you going to splash him?”

“No!” yelped Jiraiya.

“Yes!” squealed Konan.

“No, Konan, sweetheart, no! Don’t splash daddy!” protested Jiraiya.

Konan smashed her fist in the water, lobbing a stream of water that hit Jiraiya squarely in the face. Both she and the boys howled with laughter as Jiraiya recoiled. Nagato and Yahiko rounded on Jiraiya, sending waves of water hurtling over his head. Jiraiya shrieked, and tried to defend himself, crossing his arms in front of his face.

“No!” cried Jiraiya, as the kids sent another series of waves crashing over him. “Tsunade! Stop them!”

“See you later, babe!” waved Tsunade. “Have fun with the kids!”

“No!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pool starts to smell, and Tsunade and Orochimaru are not impressed. They tell Jiraiya he has to get rid of it, or else!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, a few of you were wondering how Jiraiya's going to put the pool down. well, the answer to your questions are here!
> 
> i headcanon the Sannin having a relationship where they bicker and argue all the time and rip the shit out of each other...but when it comes down to it, they've got each other's backs and adore each other.
> 
> as a heads up, Jiraiya makes a sexist comment about Tsunade's boobs. I would like to point out that, due to my moral conscious, i do not agree with his comment in any way, and i do not think breasts are inherently sexual at all. he is (rightfully so) told off by Tsunade for his comment and gets dirty pool water kicked in his face.
> 
> i am definitely planning on making more fics in this au - they will mainly be light-hearted, fluffy and fun, and i hope you guys look forward to them!

_Five hours later…_

Tsunade stubbornly sat on the sofa, whilst in front of her, Jiraiya and Orochimaru reclined back in the pool on their elbows. In contrast to Jiraiya’s hideous bright green swimming shorts with frog faces on, Orochimaru wore a black shirt and black shorts. He had tied up his long silky black hair, whilst Jiraiya simply let his long spiky white hair float on the surface of the water.

It was still boiling hot even though it had long gone dark outside, the windows were still flung wide open, and a fan whirred from where it was crammed in the corner of the room.

Yahiko, Konan and Nagato had been put to bed hours ago. Tsunade had pulled them out the pool as they protested, dried them off, and stuck them in the bath, rinsing baby shampoo through their hair to clean them up. She dressed them in their pyjamas, fed them their dinner, brushed their tiny teeth, read them a story, and tucked them up in bed, whilst Jiraiya and Orochimaru remained in the pool.

“I thought we were going to watch a film and have a cuddle?” asked Tsunade.

“The film is on,” Jiraiya pointed to the television.

“Come in here if you want a cuddle,” replied Orochimaru, patting his palm on the surface of the water.

“We’re already having one,” smirked Jiraiya, as Orochimaru snuggled against his side in the water.

“No.”

“No cuddle for you then,” stated Orochimaru.

“When is the pool going?” demanded Tsunade.

“When the heatwave goes, the pool goes,” said Jiraiya. He lapped the water over his body, and then sighed delightedly, feeling it cool his burning skin. “And not a minute before either.”

“That could be days,” scowled Tsunade.

“Then the pool will be here for days,” said Jiraiya.

“I can’t go without my living room _for days_.”

“There’s other rooms in the house.”

“But this is the LIVING room. We LIVE in it.”

“We’re living in this pool.”

“You can’t live in a pool, Jiraiya,” scorned Tsunade.

“Watch me. I will show you how to live in a pool.”

“What are you going to do? Put your laptop on a float and write your books in the pool?”

“Great idea, thanks babe!” grinned Jiraiya.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. “And how are you going to live in there, Oro? Are you going to dissect dead bodies in there?”

“No,” replied Orochimaru. “I’m going to get out of here to go to work, then come back and get straight in until the heatwave is over. Then the pool goes. Because I want my bookshelves back.”

“What would you do if I put a knife in it?” asked Tsunade.

“Then you’d have water all over your living room,” replied Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed. “That’s a good point.”

“Look, babe, the pools not going anywhere, so stop worrying about what you can’t control, put your bikini on, and get in,” said Jiraiya.

“No!”

“But if you got in, then you’d understand how good it is!” protested Jiraiya. “Oro did, and look how happy he is! He’s smiling!”

Orochimaru gave her a wide grin.

“That’s terrifying,” stated Tsunade.

“Well, for that, if you won’t get in by yourself, I’ll pull you in,” decided Orochimaru.

“No, no, no!” yelled Tsunade.

Orochimaru seized her bare ankles and in one swift motion, tugged Tsunade from the sofa and into the pool. Her lower body submerged in water, and Tsunade shrieked, thrashing and trying to clamour back out again. Jiraiya whooped loudly, and grabbed her by the waist to keep her firmly fixed in the pool.

“You idiots!” yelled Tsunade.

“Sssh, you’ll wake the kids,” hushed Orochimaru.

“See how good it is!” Jiraiya declared. “You were hot before, but now you feel cool, right?”

Tsunade stopped struggling, and glared at him, even as the water soaked through her cotton dress. “I am a bit cooler.”

“I told you so,” Jiraiya leant back against the side of the pool, pulling both Orochimaru and Tsunade either side of himself, with his arms wrapped around their shoulders. “Now…film and cuddle?”

“Idiot,” Tsunade shook her head, and then laid her head on his shoulder, realising that the cold water had made human physical contact bearable again. For the last few days she hadn’t been able to bear going near either Orochimaru or Jiraiya, as the physical contact sent a jolt of heat through her, and not in a good way.

“I’m your idiot,” grinned Jiraiya.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. “I suppose Oro and I had to take one for the team and get you off the market.”

* * *

_The next day…_

The following day, Jiraiya waved off Tsunade and Orochimaru as they left the house for work whilst sitting in a float, with his laptop in his lap. Konan, Yahiko and Nagato sat on the sofa chewing marmite on toast and drinking juice.

Already, the water in the pool had turned slightly translucent, and didn’t look as refreshing as before. Jiraiya didn’t seem too concerned, and instead concentrated on typing.

Of the three parents, Jiraiya was the one who did the most hands-on childcare. As he worked from home on his writing, he looked after the children at home while Tsunade and Orochimaru were out during the day. He took the children out to the park, took them to playgroup, to the shops, and watched kids movies with them. He made them breakfast, lunch, and dinner at an earlier time to when he, Orochimaru and Tsunade ate. Usually in the evenings, Tsunade gave them their baths and read them a bedtime story, before tucking them in. Orochimaru was less involved with the kids, as he had been the least keen on adopting when Jiraiya fell in love with the trio in the children’s home. But occasionally he could be found laughing at their antics, although whenever they had tantrums, he scarpered.

The heat that had baked through the house the previous day had simmered somewhat, but Jiraiya was still hot. Today, he wore the same hideous bright green frog trunks but with a white vest top. Tsunade had insisted on putting the kids swimsuits in the wash, so this morning, they sat wearing shorts and t-shirts.

“Finished, daddy!” announced Konan, showing him her empty plate.

“Good girl,” said Jiraiya. “Are you going to get in the pool again?”

“Yay!” the three kids cheered.

“All right, hop in! But no more splashing daddy. Splashing daddy is not nice.”

The three kids burst out laughing. One by one, they slid off the sofa, and into the water, squealing with delighted. Jiraiya returned to his typing, watching fondly over the edge of his laptop as they began to play with some of their floating toys.

By evening time, the front door opened, to reveal Orochimaru.

“You’re still in there?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” replied Jiraiya, as the kids sat watching _The Lion King_.

Orochimaru wrinkled his nose. “That pool is looking a bit grimy. I hope Tsunade doesn’t notice.”

“Nah, she’ll come round soon! She’ll love it!” insisted Jiraiya.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows knowingly. “Sure she will.”

“She will,” Jiraiya settled back into the float. 

* * *

_A few days later…_

The water had turned a grimy cloudy colour, and a nasty stench had filled the room. Beneath the water lapped a few stray items, such as one of the kids floating bath toys upside down, a dropped sandwich, some dropped crisps, and ice lolly sticks. Jiraiya sat in the midst of this mess, but none of the kids seemed interested in joining him. Tsunade glared down at him, repulsed by the smell, the mess, and the lack of space in the living room

“Jiraiya!” she barked. “It’s got to go. The pool, the mess, the lack of space, the smell, the dirt, YOU, have all got to go!”

“Aww babe,” protested Jiraiya, the grimy cloudy water lapping around his waist as he knelt on the edge to face her. “But its still hot!”

“The heatwave is gone, therefore the pool needs to go,” stated Orochimaru, appearing in the doorway behind Tsunade.

“But I’m still hot!”

“The pool goes when the heatwave goes,” Tsunade repeated. “The heatwave is gone. I want the pool gone.”

“It stinks,” Orochimaru wrinkled his nose. “I want it gone. I want my living room back.”

“The kids still like it, don’t they?” Jiraiya asked. He leaned out to address Yahiko, Konan and Nagato as they clustered around giggling. “Hey kids, you want to come and play in the pool, don’t you?”

“No, Jiraiya, no! They will get UTIs in the dirty water, and I hand out enough antibiotics to screaming kids with UTIs in the practice all day,” Tsunade folded her arms. “The pool goes.”

“Fine,” sighed Jiraiya. “The pool goes.”

“Good,” replied Tsunade.

“One question,” said Orochimaru, lifting a finger to emphasis his point. “How are you going to get rid of it?”

Jiraiya leant on the edge of the pool, and thought to himself.

Tsunade momentarily left the room, and then returned. She dumped a bucket in front of him. “Get to it.”

Jiraiya hauled himself out of the pool, and dried himself off. Tsunade sat smugly on the sofa, and lifted the kids up next to her, switching on a Disney movie from the Golden Age on the television so Orochimaru didn’t scream into the void. Jiraiya filled the bucket and then trekked outside, emptying it in the garden. He slunk back in, filled another bucket, and then trekked back outside.

“Is daddy taking the pool down?” asked Nagato.

“That’s right,” Tsunade reclined back, and wrapped her arm around him, running her hands through his red hair.

“Hahaha!” shrieked Yahiko, pointing at Jiraiya.

“Don’t laugh at me kid!” Jiraiya protested, carrying out the third bucket. He trudged back in for the fourth, and then back out again. After five buckets, he slumped in the doorway. “Babe, this is boring! It’s doing my back in!”

“You shouldn’t have put the pool up then, should you?” taunted Tsunade. “Get on with it.”

Jiraiya stomped out with the sixth bucket, and then returned for the seventh. “Babe, this is so boring.”

“Serve you right,” Tsunade crossed her legs.

“Why don’t you siphon it?” suggested Orochimaru, where he sat on the staircase opposite to the living room door, swinging his legs back and forth.

“Siphon it?” asked Jiraiya.

“That will never work,” dismissed Tsunade, as the kids clamoured over her. Konan tugged on one of her pigtails, before shoving a fist of her hair into her mouth and chewing. Yahiko grabbed her necklace, and fiddled with the pendent. Nagato continued to snuggle against her, little arms wrapped around her waist as he laid his head on her chest. Tsunade patted his red hair, before turning back to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. “Have either of you ever siphoned anything before?”

“No…” admitted Jiraiya. He held the bucket contemplatively. “But I could give it a try.”

“It will never work,” scorned Tsunade. “You don’t even have the right equipment.”

Jiraiya’s eyes twinkled. “Just you wait and see.”

Jiraiya wandered back out, and Tsunade shook her head again. Konan continued to slurp as she chewed on Tsunade’s hair, and Yahiko snuggled beside the curve of her hip, laying his head next to Nagato’s on her chest as he cuddled her. They both gazed towards the door, waiting for Jiraiya to return.

“I’m curious to see how this plays out,” admitted Orochimaru.

“I think he should hurry up with the buckets,” scorned Tsunade.

Jiraiya re-emerged in the doorway, clutching a green hose pipe.

“No!” barked Tsunade. “No, no, no! Take that hose out of here! You are not refilling it!”

“It’s for siphoning!” protested Jiraiya.

“It won’t work!” Tsunade barked again. “Hurry up, you could have taken out another five buckets by now!”

“It will! Trust me! I’m onto something now,” Jiraiya knelt down by the pool, and put the end of the (thankfully empty) hose into the water. He straightened out the kinks in the tube, and then picked up the other end. He glanced up at Tsunade staring at him disdainfully, before noticing how Nagato and Yahiko snuggled against her chest. “Heh. My boys like mummy’s chest even more than I do. I’ve raised them well!”

Tsunade dipped her bare foot in the pool and kicked a streak of water that hit Jiraiya in the face. “You disgusting man! They’re three year olds!”

Orochimaru howled with laughter.

Jiraiya squealed, and wiped his eyes. “Babe!”

“Hurry up and get this revolting pool out of my living room!” ordered Tsunade.

Jiraiya pulled the bucket closer, and then put the end of the hose pipe in his mouth.

“Are you drinking that?” demanded Tsunade.

Jiraiya ignored her, and sucked on the end of the pipe. He sucked, and then spat into the bucket a stream of cloudy water. Water trickled out of the end of the pipe into the bucket, and Jiraiya whooped delightedly. “Look! I siphoned it!”

“Eurgh, you had that water in your mouth!” denounced Tsunade. “The kids have been peeing in there!”

“I siphoned it!” grinned Jiraiya, holding up the leaking hose pipe to show them. “See, Orochimaru, you were right! Now we just have to wait for this to finish!”

“It will take forever,” Tsunade retorted.

“I reckon this will take an hour, tops,” Jiraiya proudly announced.

“I reckon it will take three hours,” stated Orochimaru.

“I think it will take all day,” Tsunade settled back on the sofa, clutching the three toddlers close.

“An hour, tops, and then the pool is gone,” Jiraiya crossed his arms. “Meanwhile, I’m going kick back and relax.”

“No, you’re going to take the hose outside otherwise you’ll just leak water all over my carpet and my sofa,” ordered Tsunade. “Take it out.”

Jiraiya lifted the hose, keeping the leaking end in the bucket. He carried it to the front door, and opened the door, taking it out to the drain outside. The kids watched curiously, with large wide eyes. Orochimaru peered out, as Jiraiya laid the hose pipe out on the front lawn.

An hour later, an inch of the pool had siphoned out into the front garden. The garden pathway trickled a small stream down into the street. Tsunade watched it with a raised eyebrow, completely unimpressed. Jiraiya’s shoulders sagged disappointedly as the pool slowly but surely emptied. Orochimaru watched him, with amusement. The kids had huddled in a pile on top of Tsunade as she watched the pool go down, dozing in the afternoon sun.

Three hours later, Orochimaru served the kids a tray of carrot sticks, pepper sticks, cucumber sticks, some chicken slices and crackers for lunch. The pool had siphoned another two inches out, and still sat miserably in the middle of the floor.

“Look at the dirt in it,” pointed Tsunade, as more of the pool floor was revealed. “What on earth is all that brown stuff?”

“I don’t want to know,” replied Orochimaru, as Yahiko tried to shove a carrot stick in his ear. He batted Yahiko off, before standing back up, away from contact with any of the kids.

“I think that’s where I’ve been going outside barefoot to the garden to get the kids swimsuits off the washing line,” replied Jiraiya.

“Eurgh!” yelled Tsunade. “What is wrong with you? Wear some sandals!”

“Yuck!” pointed Nagato.

Five hours later, a small puddle remained at the bottom of the pool.

“I think that’s as far as it will go,” stated Orochimaru.

“So you know what it means now, don’t you, Jiraiya?” asked Tsunade.

“Yes,” sighed Jiraiya.

“Take it out!” ordered Tsunade.

Jiraiya knelt, and then pulled the plug at the edge of the pool. The pool gave a gush of air, then sagged as it deflated. Tsunade sighed with relief, and even Orochimaru looked pleased that it was finally going.

“Say, bye bye pool,” encouraged Tsunade, as the kids watched.

“Bye bye pool!” waved the kids.

Jiraiya scooped up the trickling plastic, and reluctantly carried it to the door. Immediately the kids whooped and ran into the new space. He turned back to Tsunade and Orochimaru with a devious grin.

“Just you wait, babes, next summer, I’ll have something even better up my sleeve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaand the pool is gone! what do you think Jiraiya is going to do next time?! XD

**Author's Note:**

> well....how did i do writing the Sannin?!
> 
> Who wants to see Jiraiya emptying the pool? Hahaha XD
> 
> Comments, concerns, questions, please fire away! I love to talk :) i'm also happy to accept constructive criticism, as long as its polite and respectful. :)


End file.
